


Dawn

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Sometimes he envied the Ravenclaws and (begrudgingly) the Gryffindors in their high towers.





	Dawn

Sometimes he envied the Ravenclaws and (begrudgingly) the Gryffindors in their high towers. They would be able to watch sunrise after sunrise from the comfort of their common rooms, or perhaps even from their dormitories… Sirius had never mentioned it, but Regulus was sure it was possible.

Not so for the Hufflepuffs in their basement (he understood that their circular windows were charmed to always spread bright warm sunlight) and certainly not in the Slytherin dungeons. Not even the brightest, most colourful sunrise would be able to penetrate the murky depths of the Great Lake and reach his water-logged windows.

But Dawn’s golden chariot would never escape him again, for Regulus had discovered the secret staircase to the Astronomy Tower which bypassed the need for a key. And he could climb it whenever he wished to sit among the battlements and wait for the sun to rise.

Nestled between the stone balustrades he had an almost uninterrupted view of the Lake, the Forest, and the snow-topped mountains of the Scottish Highlands. Here he could watch the sky change from black to purple, pink and gold and back to blue in tranquil silence with only Dawn to witness his feverish tears.


End file.
